Down by the Lake
by LittleGreenGirlxx
Summary: A summer holiday by Lake Chorge...Who knows what will happen? I.Can't.Summarise. Fiyeraba/ slight Gloq. Rating/Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I've started six or seven different stories, and hated every single one of them. But I quite liked this, and I have no idea where it's going. I just know I quite like it :) Who knows WHAT will happen? ;) **

* * *

Lake Chorge stretched endlessly towards the white-tipped mountains in the distance, the crystalline water sparkling in the evening sunlight. The little group of friends trudged along the dirt path to the Caprice-in-the-Pines, a pleasant little villa perched on the hillside. Galinda Upland, an excitable society goddess, swooned gracefully onto a rock, her blonde curls hanging limply around her flushed face.

"I can't go on!" she cried, throwing her hands up in defeat. The rest of the party slowed to a halt, dropping their bags.

"Come on, Glinny. We can see the house from here." her friend Elphaba sighed, pointing one emerald green finger towards the white building. Galinda looked up at her desperately, looking from small, green Elphaba to tall, lean Fiyero to little, lovable Boq. With a low groan, she hauled herself to her feet and strode resolutely on.

* * *

Boq, a Munchkin, hurried to catch up with Galinda, puffing and panting in the heat. This left Elphaba and Fiyero meandering lazily behind, chuckling as Boq valiantly shouldered Galinda's heavy bag along with his own.

"He's absolutely smitten with her, isn't he?" Elphaba whispered, nudging Fiyero conspiratorially.

"Oz, I'll say he is! After the first time he saw her, he twittered on about it for days. I mean sure, she's pretty…" Fiyero trailed off, a little frown appearing on his face. "No, ok. That's doing her an injustice. She's _beautiful_, but she's too…pink and fluffy for me." he laughed quietly. Elphaba smiled along with him, turning her russet eyes out towards the lake.

"Some of us would quite like to be pink." she muttered, eyeing her bright skin in distaste.

"But Elphaba…If you were all peaches and cream and pink and white you wouldn't be half as beautiful or interesting." Fiyero replied sincerely.

"Pah! I've never been beautiful. Although I must agree with you on the other count. I am rather interesting." she giggled, relieved as the white villa finally came into view.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was refreshed and settled down in the expansive sitting room, it was decided upon what would be done for the rest of the holiday. Galinda reclined regally on a chaise by the window, allowing Boq to sit on the floor in front of her.

"Well, I say that we go for a swim in the lake tomorrow." she crooned, twirling one of Boq's dark curls around her finger thoughtfully, making him squirm in delight.

"Oz, Galinda! Swimming?" Elphaba groaned, burying her head in the sofa cushions.

"Yes, Elphie, _swimming_. I know you're not the biggest fan of water, but you can just paddle around and look pretty while the boys swim and I decorate a deck chair." the blonde replied smugly, while Boq nodded along with her.

"Come on, Elphaba. It'll be fun." Fiyero whined from the chair opposite her.

"Water Is not _fun_. Lurline above, you're really going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Indeed we are." Galinda finished, as a red cushion came flying in her direction and smacked her in the face. "Elphie! That was…uncalled for!" she shrieked, patting her hair back into place then hurling the cushion right back with unbelievable accuracy.

"Ladies, ladies, don't make the men get involved." Fiyero laughed loudly as the two girls launched into an all out pillow war. Boq looked at him hopefully, something not quite gentlemanly in his twinkling eyes. Fiyero arched an eyebrow and shook his head, retreating to the kitchen before the women could drag him into their fight and get him hurt.

* * *

"Do you know what the _funniest _thing about all of this is?" Boq mused as they lay before the fire at one o'clock the next morning, the remnants of their pillow fight heaped around them.

"What's that, Boqqy?" Galinda giggled, leaning in towards him.

"We should have a chaperone for you girls, but we don't. We're on summer break from college in the middle of nowhere. And you don't have a chaperone. Oh, the possibilities…" he cackled, lying fully on the floor with his ankles crossed.

"Well, then, I guess it falls to _you _to be gentlemanly." Elphaba laughed sarcastically, placing a hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "Good luck with that." she added, her voice light.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Elphaba? I am the epitome of gentlemanly!" Fiyero replied in mock horror, pulling himself up straight and sticking his nose in the air.

"Sure you are." Galinda snorted.

"Just because you're the proverbial handsome prince brought to life doesn't make you a gentleman." Elphaba sniggered, prodding his arm to show she was joking.

"Oh, so I'm a _handsome _prince now, am I?" Fiyero grinned, basking in the compliment she had given accidentally. Elphaba's lips settled into a hard line and she batted him away.

"Oh, don't be so smug. Yes, Yero, you're gorgeous. Now can we please drop the matter?" she spat, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, signalling the matter closed. Fiyero looked hurt at his friend's angry outburst, while Galinda and Bow shared a confused glance. And Elphaba stared into the dying embers of the fire, her heart drumming uncomfortably in her chest.

* * *

**So...continue? Delete and forget such a travesty ever occured? You decide :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and I entirely forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, so I own Wicked. We skip through meadows together, hand in hand, while Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz and all of them look on in jealousy. [/sarcasm] I, sadly, own nothing.**

* * *

Elphaba tossed and turned, her long black hair sticking to her face with sweat. With a disgruntled sigh she rose from her bed and left the room, gliding noiselessly down the stairs and out of the front door. The lake was peaceful in the moonlight, the water lapping steadily at the shore. The green girl perched on the steps of the porch, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Quite a night, isn't it?" came a soft voice from behind her. Elphaba patted the step next to her, and Galinda plopped unceremoniously into place. "Elphie? What's wrong?" she asked softly, wrapping a pale arm around the emerald shoulders.

"Nothing." Elphaba muttered, peeking at the moonlit water from behind her fingers.

"Oh come on! I know when there's something wrong with you, Elphie. You go all…moodified." the blonde coaxed, tapping Elphaba's arm with her immaculate fingernails.

"I…couldn't sleep. Too hot." the brunette finished lamely, turning to her friend with a small smile.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Positive, Glinny."

"Alright. Let's go eat." Galinda grinned, pulling Elphaba up by the hand and running indoors.

* * *

An hour or so later dawn was beginning to set a pinking glow over the surrounding mountains, and Elphaba and Galinda were giggling over a packet of cookies in the kitchen. Fiyero leaned on the doorframe, looking irritated. With a start, Galinda saw him.

"Fiyero! What are you doing up?" she squeaked, dropping her eighth cookie in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream about this weird _giggle _that I couldn't find, then I woke up and it was still there. Then I realised it was you pair, down here laughing your little heads off." he retorted, his voice slightly husky from sleep.

"Feeling left out?" Elphaba laughed, smiling at his cute bed hair.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" came another voice from behind Fiyero. Boq peeked around the much taller boy, dressed in blue flannel pyjamas. The scene was so funny, Galinda couldn't suppress her giggles.

"Cookie?" Elphaba offered limply, dissolving into a laugh. The boys looked at her incredulously, then shrugged and joined them at the counter, helping themselves to a feast.

* * *

"Oh really, Galinda. Do I honestly have to wear _that_?" Elphaba groaned, eyeing the blue sun dress in disgust.

"Yes, Elphie! If you're going to be paddling, you won't want a long skirt that'll swish in the water." Galinda replied, pulling on her own pale pink beach ensemble.

"Can't I just 'decorate a deck chair' like you?" she pleaded, but was stopped as Galinda put her hand in the air, signalling she would hear no further protests.

"Change." she ordered, sitting at her dressing table and taking a brush to her flaxen curls. Elphaba jumped into the bathroom briefly and pulled on the offending dress, noting with a little smile that it actually flattered her thin figure. Not that she cared about such things, of course. Not like a certain blonde friend of hers, or a deeply shallow Vinkun Prince she could think of.

"So what's going on with you and Boq?" she called to Galinda, smoothing out the navy skirt.

Pause. Awkward pause.

"What do you mean?" Galinda finally replied, her voice slightly shrill.

"You called him _Boqqy_, Galinda. You like him, don't you?" Elphaba cried, swinging around the door to see her friend beetroot in the face.

"Oh, Elphie, don't tell him! I've spent so long trying to fend him off and now every time I see him I just want to-"

"_Oh-kay _I don't need to know what you want to do to him!" the brunette cried in horror.

"Sorry," Galinda giggled, reddening further then saying, "You won't tell him though, will you?" Elphaba looked at her, raising an eyebrow and weighing up her options to see the blonde squirm.

"No, I won't tell him." she conceded after a long pause. Galinda smiled gratefully and dusted her face with some kind of powder.

"Make-up time, Elphie?" she grinned, slowly pulling out an eyeliner pencil.

"Let's go swim, Glinny!" the green girl cried, propelling the blonde out of the door before she had the chance to retaliate.

* * *

"Sit still, Elphie, I'm trying to draw you." Fiyero scolded, shaking his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and letting his pencil glide across the paper. Elphaba shot him a scornful glance, tossing her hair out of her face as she leaned back in the deck chair. Galinda and Boq were paddling away down the little beach together, inspecting the creatures of the lake bed as they went.

"Oh Yero, stop it. I'm not the most desirable subject you've ever had to draw." Elphaba shot at him, disliking the constant stare of his crystal blue eyes as he studied her.

"Maybe not, but it'll be a challenge." Fiyero retorted good naturedly, trying to capture the elegant bend of her knee as she reclined.

"It'll be more of a challenge in a minute if you don't stop looking at me like that!" she shrieked, feeling a purplish blush rise to her cheeks. Fiyero didn't deign to reply, instead took her silence as an opportunity to finish his sketch. When it was completed, he looked at it with a smile on his face.

"Doesn't quite do you justice, I'm afraid." he sighed, passing the paper over to her. Elphaba laughed when she saw it.

"Why, Fiyero! I didn't know you could actually _draw_! Sweet Oz, if that wasn't me in the picture I would say it was pretty darned good." she gasped, tracing his light, sympathetic lines gently with the tip of her index finger.

"It's all the better for having you in it. But, like I said…It doesn't do you justice." he smiled softly, a pinkish tinge appearing on his suntanned cheeks. Elphaba rolled her eyes and flicked his nose companionably.

"Don't try and flirt with me, dearest. It doesn't suit either of us." she chided, shaking her head. Sure, Fiyero was good looking. And he was charming, and lovely and egotistical and up himself and entirely self-absorbed. But he was her friend, and no idle, humorous flirting was going to make her think otherwise…Or make her _believe _that she already _did _think of him as something more.

Fiyero shrugged at her rebuff and slung his shirt over the nearest chair, ready to go for a swim. Elphaba gaped as she saw the little blue diamonds tattooed on his chest, swirling all the way down to the vortex of his belly button. She gulped.

"Yero…those diamonds." she stuttered, her eyes tracing the intricate lines. His chest swelled proudly, as if to accentuate their beauty. No matter how Elphaba tried, she could not deny that those tattoos were simply _beautiful_, and they took her breath away.

"Do you like them? They're royal tattoos, that every Prince or Princess gets on their twelfth birthday." he grinned, turning around to show her a similar pattern on his back.

"They're stunning." Elphaba muttered, her fingertips suddenly aching to trace the swirling lines. "Does everyone get the same?" she asked, noticing the nice contrast of the bright blue diamonds on the pale skin of his muscular chest.

"No, there are various patterns, shapes and colours. This is the oldest, most traditional." he added with a proud smile.

"Truly, Yero, they are beautiful." Elphaba gushed, making Fiyero laugh quietly.

"What happened to no flirting, eh?" he chuckled, turning around and striding into the lake up to his waist. Elphaba watched, mesmerised, as he dived into the cool water. She shook herself mentally, angry for being so silly and thinking about Fiyero in such a stupid manner.

"Silly little girl…" she muttered to herself, pulling a book out from underneath her chair. She stole one last glance at Fiyero's lean form as he cut through the water, then retreated into her book. Better to be safe than sorry, she lost herself in the words.

* * *

**Read and review, if you will! Cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologise, this is a shortie. [like me!] I know how irritating it is when people don't update for ages, so I force myself to do it even when I'm totally un-inspired. In short, I apologise for this rubbish little chapter. This is an unloved story anyway, hardly anyone has seen fit to review it. **

* * *

Fiyero tore on ahead through the thick trees, laughing meanly as he heard Boq curse and trip behind him.

"Alright back there, _Boqqy_?" he called, turning around and leaning on a tree. The Munchkin glared at him.

"Yes, Fiyero, I'm fine. My legs just can't keep up with yours, as you can imagine. And don't call me Boqqy." he added as an afterthought, a light blush appearing in his cheeks. Fiyero sniggered and leaned down to ruffle Boq's hair, eliciting a sharp shove that made him stumble backwards.

"Come on Boq, why don't you just _kiss _her and be done with it? She likes you, you like her…What's the problem?" the taller boy asked. Boq gave a pained sigh and slumped onto the forest floor.

"The problem is our social standing! It would never work."

"Who really cares about social standing out here?" snorted Fiyero. Boq stood and passed him without a word, clearly fed up with the conversation.

The two continued through the forest without another word to each other, picking up wood for the stove as they went. The girls had stayed back at the home to 'play mother' as Galinda had put it, and had sent the boys out to collect wood and in just keep out of the way while they cooked. As the house came into sight, Boq stopped dead in his tracks.

"What about you and Elphie?" he snickered, turning slowly to his companion with an evil glint in his eyes. Fiyero kept his face blank, controlled.

"What about us?" asked he, unconsciously tilting an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the green girl in question.

"You like _her, _don't you?" Boq speculated, elbowing Fiyero in the ribs with a wink.

"What? No! Of course I don't!" Fiyero shrieked, his composure disappearing. Boq didn't reply, instead turned on his heel again and strode off towards the house, his small bundle of wood for the stove clutched proudly in his arms. The Prince stared after him, horrified.

* * *

Dinner that night was a subdued affair. The girls had laboured hard over the food, and it had proved a hit with their friends, but no-one felt much like talking. Galinda and Boq shared prolonged, lustful stares, making Elphaba drop her salad fork in disgust. Fiyero simply ate in silence, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate. With a frustrated sigh, Elphaba broke the silence.

"Oh in the name of Lurline, will you two please _get _a _room_!" she cried, waving her hands at them in disgust. Galinda looked shocked at Elphie's outburst, but Boq took the opportunity when he could. In one swift movement, he swept the baffled blonde into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Fiyero couldn't contain his laughter, and even Elphaba had to let go of a giggle.

* * *

Elphaba peered out of the window, watching Boq and Galinda stroll down the road towards the town. They held hands and walked close together, Boq's diminutive height not much of a problem with tiny Galinda.

"They look good together, don't they?" Fiyero smiled, appearing suddenly at her shoulder.

"Sweet Oz, Yero. Don't sneak up on me like that." Elphaba chided, taking a sudden intake of breath as he laid his chin companionably on the top of her head. He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair and felt her suddenly tense. He stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Sorry, Elphaba." he muttered, back away slowly like she was a wild animal. She turned and looked at him, her eyes alert and oddly frightened. Her penetrative gaze made him shiver, and it was all he could do not to run back and gather her up into one of the famous Tiggular kisses. He grinned a little at that phrase, and her wide eyes immediately narrowed into a frown. _'Uh oh.' _he thought. _'I'm in for it now.' _And oh how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently there is something wrong with my grammar and spelling...By all means, point out these flaws to me. It bothers me, 'cause writing has always been a strength of mine. **

**Anyway, enough of my insecurities. Enjoy this little chappie. **

* * *

Elphaba stood, jaw set, eyes narrowed, lips dangerously thin. She surveyed Fiyero for a moment, his eyes wide in horror. _'She's going to kill me for laughing at a serious moment, and all Galinda and Boq will find is blood everywhere.' _he thought to himself, wondering why she had such a thing about 'the showing of emotion at inappropriate times'. She took a tentative step towards him.

"Can I try something?" asked the green girl, her voice almost inaudibly quiet.

"Will it result in my loss of a limb?" Fiyero replied, for once entirely serious.

"I don't know. I've never done it before."

"Sounds ominous." Elphaba shot him a reproving look. "All right, all right." he conceded, surprised such a small, waif-like creature could prove so terrifying. She took a deep breath then three self-assured strides, took him by the shoulders, pulled him down and kissed him square on the lips.

It was clear to Fiyero in an instant that Elphaba had no idea how to kiss someone. She stood rigidly with a vice grip on his shoulders, her eyes wide open. He pushed her away gently, a soft smile on his face. She looked away, cursing the heat that rose to her face.

"Sorry Yero…That was silly. I think I'm just going to-" she muttered, beginning to walk away.

"For _once_, Elphaba…stop talking." Fiyero replied, catching her hand and pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending to capture her lips with his. It didn't take long for her to respond to him, sinking her form against his and letting her arms snake up around his neck.

Moments passed before the pair pulled apart, and Fiyero wound a strand of Elphaba's silky black hair around his finger. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced.

"Can I just say…_one _more thing?" the green girl asked breathlessly, sealing his parted lips with one thin finger. Fiyero nodded his assent. "Wow." Elphaba finished simply, a wide grin spreading across her pretty face.

* * *

When Galinda and Boq returned from the impromptu 'date' that night, they were pleasantly surprised to find Fiyero and Elphaba asleep on the couch. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, a book held loosely in her emerald hands. His face was nuzzled into her black hair, one arm draped casually around her shoulders. Galinda looked at Boq with a radiant smile on her face.

"Elphaba made Fiyero _read_?" she breathed, intertwining her small fingers in Boq's own. He laughed and kissed her gently, his heart soaring. This little blonde was his now, from the gay little hat perched atop her pretty curls to the neat canvas flats she wore on her tiny feet. Boq had to admit, not matter how silly it sounded, that he couldn't be happier.

The figures on the couch stirred, a low grown escaping Elphaba's lips as the book dropped from her hands and she massaged her sore neck.

"Funny thing is, I was enjoying that story." Fiyero laughed, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Mmm..It was always one of my favourites. Ella and the Wizard." Elphaba replied, smiling up at him, unadultarated adoration in her eyes. Those same eyes flicked sideways and caught sight of Boq and Galinda. "Glinny! Boq!" she cried, springing away from Fiyero and running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tidy up. Galinda gave an uncharactaristic smirk and winked at her friend, who sighed and leaned back to her companion, draping herself artfully across his lap.

"Who's for food?" Boq chirped, tactfully steering Galinda into the kitchen. With another wink, Galinda floated out of the room, mouthing the word _'tonight'_. Elphaba groaned inwardly. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Read, review and criticise. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews, people! I, for one, rather like this little chapter. Let's hope you do too! [I like putting poor Yero in life threatening situations] :D

* * *

Elphaba was finding it difficult to get Fiyero to leave her alone that night. He lounged next to her on the sofa, one arm protectively around her waist.

"You can't really want to go to bed _now_, Elphie." he chided, his blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh, but Fiyero, I do." she flirted back, her eyelids drooping as she spoke.

"Alright, if you insist. Goodnight, Fae. Dearest, darlingist, beautiful Fae."

Elphaba heaved a sigh. "_Goodnight, _Yero." she laughed, shrugging his arm off and letting him peck her on the cheek. Galinda and Boq had already retired to their respective rooms, leaving the new couple to tidy up. Just as Elphaba reached the top of the stairs, she heard Fiyero groan, realising all of the cleaning was now down to him. With a snigger, she hopped into her room and closed the door with a _click_.

* * *

Elphaba turned down her oil lamp and closed her book, grateful that Galinda had spared her a lecture for the night. With a smile, she slid under the covers - and heard the unmistakable shuffle of slipper-clad feet outside her door. Emitting a low groan, the green girl saw Galinda's tiny figure slip inside. One almost supersonically high squeal later, the blonde was perched next to her on the bed, the lamp lit again.

"So? What was it like?" she cried, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Elphaba replied teasingly, "What was what like?". Galinda looked horror stricken; this was not the kind of information she had ever had to beg for.

"Well…kissing Fiyero, of course!"

"Who says I kissed him?"

"Didn't you? I mean, you were **reading **with him, and he hugged you all the way through dinner, and you had your head on his shoulder, and you made him _read_ and, and, and, well, you're smiling!" Galinda gabbled, catching the little smile that flashed, unbidden, across her friend's angular face.

"Is our reading together the biggest event of the society calendar? Believe it or not, he was enjoying the little fairy story immensely." Elphaba replied with a smirk.

Galinda snorted in amusement. "If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

"That was uncalled for, Glinny-Dinny."

"If you didn't kiss him, why are you being so protective?"

"I didn't say that we didn't kiss, nor did I say that we did." Elphaba retorted, confused at her own jumbled sentence. "But then again, it may be so that it was so, but it may also have been so that it wasn't." she added, hoping to bamboozle the little blonde into submission. For all her apparent air-headedness, Galinda was genius when it came to matters concerning boys.

"You kissed him, Elphaba Thropp, and I know it. Now _spill_." she ordered. The green girl flinched, realising that her companion had backed her into a corner, and she wasn't going to escape without a fight. As another yawn overtook her, she decided to give in.

"Alright. I kissed him." she admitted, blushing.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Galinda still wasn't satisfied with Elphaba's description of her kiss with Fiyero. The girl in question had described it to the best of her ability, only attempting not to sound entirely smitten.

"'Nice' isn't how your eyes were telling it when Boq and I got home, Elphie." Galinda tutted, braiding a strand of the black silk that was Elphaba's hair with an affectionate hand.

"I don't want to sound like a fool."

"It's only me, dear. You won't sound like a fool. Oz, I've heard it all." she soothed, grasping an emerald hand reassuringly. Uncertainly, with her fingers fidgeting in her own lap, Elphaba tried to express her feelings. She murmured, "It was like…All over my body, every single particle of me was _alive, _or some such nonsense! All of my skin, and my hair, and my arms and legs and fingers and toes were just _waiting _for him to touch me. And when he did, I thought I was going to explode, Glin, I really thought I would." At this she blushed a deep purple, her eyes dancing.

"Go on," Galinda cooed, this being her favourite kind of conversation. Hesitantly, Elphaba continued, "It was…magic. As soon as he kissed me it felt like everything fitted, like we were just made to be together that way. It was even more special that he didn't mind the awful kiss that I inflicted on him first-"

"You kissed him first?" Galinda cried. This was news to her.

"Well…We really don't have to go into that, do we?" flinched Elphie, annoyed at her own loose tongue. Seeing her friend's embarrassment, Galinda shook her head with uncharacteristic leniency.

"No, I suppose I can let it slide. Just…answer me one thing. Was it bad?" she grinned, her tongue poking through her teeth in a wicked way. Laughing a little in spite of herself, Elphaba nodded, shuddering at the memory of her own terrible kiss, and Fiyero's spine tinglingly wonderful one.

* * *

Outside the door, Fiyero couldn't help but grin proudly as Elphaba described how he had made her feel. Their kiss had felt just as amazing to him, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it had made him fall quite a little bit in love with his green friend. He heaved a sigh and slid down the wall, ruffling his already tousled hair with one large hand. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Galinda strode out, taking a sharp right turn and tripping over his feet, screeching as she fell. Elphaba poked her head out after her friend, a mixture of shock, amusement and then utter horror crossing her face as she saw Fiyero. Outside her bedroom. Evidently listening in on her private conversation. She sniffed, turned on her heel and slammed the door on both of them.

"You're in for it now, dummy." Galinda chuckled, dusting herself off and walking away. Fiyero stared after her, afraid for his life for the second time that night.

* * *

**Oh dear, silly Yero. :) Hehehehehe. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so the last Chapter 6 was awful :) I deleted it and re-wrote it completely...I hope this is a _little _better! I can't help but carry it on past the Lake, because I'm just enjoying myself too much :P R&R ? :) **

* * *

Days passed, and still Elphaba was retaining an obstinate silence. Galinda did the best she could to bridge the gap between her friends, but Boq's constant distractions didn't help.

"They can sort it out themselves." he would whine, wrapping his arms around his and kissing her to within an inch of her life. Clearly, she couldn't argue.

Fiyero, on the other hand, was suffering. Elphaba, in refusing to talk to him, was robbing him of one of the things he needed to survive; attention. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, and secretly enjoyed the furtive, pleading glances he would send in her direction even five minutes.

* * *

Two days before the group were due to leave Caprice-in-the-Pines, Elphaba had to acknowledge that Fiyero had paid for his eavesdropping. And, in truth, she was beginning to feel guilty about ignoring him for so long. He sat across the table from her in the little pub they had gone to for dinner, too lazy to cook. He stared into his beer glass, swishing around the brown liquid like there was nothing more interesting to look at. Galinda and Boq were cuddled up at the bar, all over each other like a rash.

"They're getting too close to be proper." Elphaba ventured slowly, nudging Fiyero with her pointy elbow. He started out of his reverie. He muttered "What? Oh, yeah. I guess." in reply, then delved back into the alcohol.

Clenching her fist, Elphaba punched him on the bicep. Hard.

"What in the name of Oz was that for?" he screeched, rubbing his now sore arm. The green girl shrugged and grinned wickedly at him, her tongue evilly between her teeth. "You can't just _punch _a fellow and expect him to let it slide without an explanation why." Fiyero continued, with a little pout.

Elphaba replied scathingly, "Don't pout, Fiyero. It makes you look like a girl.". She immediately regretted her words, as his face fell and he looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry, Yero." she murmured after a few moments, reaching across and turning his face around to look at her. He heaved a sigh.

"So am I. Really, truly sorry, Fae. It wrong of me to listen in, and I guess my curiosity just got the better of me. I'm sorry." Fiyero replied sincerely, turning his face into her palm and kissing it gently. Elphaba shivered, leaning closer to him.

"This time, _you _have to stop talking." she quipped, running a hand through his hair and pressing her lips to his. Fiyero responded hungrily, drifting a hand to the small of her back and pulling her flush against him. At the feeling of her warm, soft lips, he almost groaned out loud, right in the middle of the pub.

"Let's get out of here…" he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing just underneath. She shuddered and followed him out of the door and down the little steps to the lake shore.

* * *

"I think, if Nessa could see us now, her soul would be eternally scandalised." Fiyero chuckled a while later as they lounged on the little beach. Elphaba sniggered and kissed him heatedly, too caught up in her own desire to care what her pious little sister would think.

"Probably. But she can't see us now. No-one can." she added, running a hand lazily down his chest. He quivered at her touch. "Can I…can I see the diamonds again?" she asked nervously, seeing the faint blue blush through his white shirt.

"You like them that much?" Fiyero replied with a smile, unbuttoning his shirt and displaying his tattoos proudly.

"They're beautiful…" Elphaba smiled, fulfilling her urge to trace the intricate, swirling lines delicately with the tip of her index finger. As she did so, Fiyero leaned up on his forearms and kissed her lightly, letting his tongue dance on her lips.

Suddenly, a shriek echoed from a few metres away. The couple sprang apart and saw Galinda and Boq standing close by, their eyes agog. Boq's expression differed from Galinda's, who looked both distressed and scandalised. The Munchkin, however, looked rather put out.

"Looks like they had the same idea we did," he mused, disappointed. Galinda slapped him lightly on the chest with her handbag.

"Don't be so crude, Boq. And Elphaba, I hope that you have done nothing that will compromise your virtue!" the little blonde scolded, casting a disapproving eye over Fiyero's state of undress.

"Of course she didn't, Galinda." he shot back, feeling a hot blush rise to his cheeks. Raising an eyebrow, she tugged Elphaba away and back up towards the pub. She muttered, "If Nessa had seen you!" and Elphaba mentally swore the next person to mention her little sister would get grievously hurt.

* * *

"Oh, Elphie, look! There's your Father and Nessa!" Boq cried, pointing animatedly at two figures on the platform, as the train pulled into the station. Elphaba groaned and sunk back into the plush cushions, her eyes on the balding, middle-aged man and the pale, thin girl beside him. Nessarose was in her prettiest blue gown, and was perched regally in a brand new wheelchair, complete with red velvet cushions and gilt edges. Their father gazed down at her, an affectionate softness dominating his features. Much as he loved his green daughter, she would never be frail, beautiful Nessarose. Fiyero gripped Elphaba's hand in his own, and she squeezed it tightly, wondering how her Father would react to her friends. _'Probably not well,' _she conceded to herself with a groan.

* * *

"Father, this is Galinda Upland of the Arduenna clan." Elphaba smiled. The blonde dipped a little curtsey and Frexpar Thropp nodded courteously, seeming to approve of the pretty little Gillikinese girl with her perfect hair and attire. She then introduced Boq, whom her Father remembered from Elphaba's childhood. They conversed politely for a while, and then Frex turned his attention to Fiyero. Bedraggled, travel worn Fiyero. He hadn't bothered to tidy his hair or shave his stubble, giving him a very rugged, untidy look. He still wore the clothes from the previous day's travel. _Not _the best impression to give when meeting one's possible future Father-in-law.

"And who is this, Fabala?" her Father asked, alluding to Fiyero with an imperial wave of his hand.

"This is Prince Fiyero Tiggular, crown prince of the Arjiki clan. He's my…he's my-" she stuttered, reaching blindly for Fiyero's hand again. The word 'boyfriend' would incense Nessarose, but nothing else was appropriate.

"I've been courting your daughter, your Eminence." Fiyero finished for her, taking her green fingers in one hand and shaking her father's with the other. Nessa's eye widened visibly, and Frex looked entirely appalled.

"I know that Winkies are meant to be _savages_, but in the name of the Unnamed God, you couldn't even have tidied yourself up to meet me?" he raved, undisguised disgust on his face. Elphaba tried to intervene, but Frex continued, "And as for courting my daughter, I believe you need my permission to do such a thing. I heartily do _not _give it. Come, Elphaba." he spat, grasping her elbow and pulling her roughly out of Fiyero's grip.

"But Father! I... I _love _him!" she cried as he dragged her away, Nessarose wheeling frantically to catch up. Frex ignored her pleas, adamant that no daughter of _his _was going to court a Winkie.

Behind them, Fiyero gazed after her. "What a welcome, huh?" he said dryly, unmanly tears rising to his eyes.

* * *

**Hmm...I still don't really like this chapter. Not enough is HAPPENING! Oh well, I might just delete the whole darn story. Who knows what crazy shizz I'll do when I get sick of it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**So..This is just a _little filler _to try and fend off the writer's block. Pleaseee don't shoot it down in flames; think of it as a recitative to move the story along. And, apparently I've reached some sort of limit in my Document Manager [?] so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. :) Put up with me...It'll get done. Don't worry. **

* * *

Nessa rolled herself discreetly into the kitchen, under the pretence of making her big sister some 'welcome home cookies'. Elphaba, on the other hand, sat sullenly on the settee in the living room, her arms tightly knotted and her face contorted in anger. Frex paced back and forth in front of her, head in hands.

"How could you _say _that about him, Father?" she spat suddenly, leaping to her feet and squaring up to the much larger man. His eyes bulged, amazed she would speak back to him.

"Elphaba, he is a _Winkie_! Do you have any idea what that would do to our position in Munchkinland if it was discovered that you were fornicating with a savage?" he bawled in reply, and her face paled.

"For a start, _Dad_, I have done no _fornicating _with him. And only you think that there is something wrong with Vinkun people! You are racist and narrow minded and I- I think I am beginning to hate you." Elphaba finished, her voice sinking 'til it was dangerously low. Frex looked like she had slapped him. In his anger, he did just that, sending her flying to the other side of the room.

He snapped, "Don't you **dare **speak to me so, girl! I am your father and I will not be defied!"

"But Father I love him!" the green girl screamed, raising a hand to her now hot cheek.

"**ENOUGH.**" Frex finished, turning on his heel and striding from the room, his Governor's robes rustling as he went. Elphaba sprang in the opposite direction, crashing up the sweeping staircase to her bedroom.

* * *

Frexpar Thropp had never thought as much of green Elphaba as he did of pretty Nessarose, but he had always loved her. He wanted nothing but the best for her, and he could not believe that she would choose a Winkie for a partner. He could have put up with her being friends with the boy, but for her to say that she was in _love_…It was not something he had ever thought his eldest daughter capable of. For the first time in his life, he felt guilty. He approached Elphaba's bedroom, ready to tell her that he would at least _try _and accept her new…friend. He knocked.

Silence.

Tentatively, he opened the door, expecting to have some kind of heavy book thrown at his head, or at the very least to find her crying. But she wasn't there to find. She had gone.

* * *

Elphaba allowed a few natural tears to cool her burning face as she took her first step towards freedom. Granted, she had no idea where to go, but she couldn't stay in Colwen Grounds with the man she was ashamed to call her Father any longer. Her first thought was to go to Fiyero, but then she realised she had no idea where he was. And, painful as it was to admit it, he may not want to be associated with someone who's own father would denounce him in public. Dejected, she pulled her cloak further around her and shouldered her bags, heading for the Three Dead Trees. She could lodge there and maker her plans.

* * *

**Okay, it was little. No flames! I'm _begging_. :) Any ideas where I could go after this...They're welcome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheap rented room...This is about the fourth different draft of this chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy with it. But I'll give it to you. It's just pure Fiyeraba, because I laaav it. Any suggestions as to what should happen next are welcome. **

**Oh, and thank you to Beautifully Tragic Girl for explaining the Document Manager to me. Nearly had a heart attack when it told me I had reached my limit! **

**Anyway, R&R, and, hopefully, enjoy. :) **

* * *

Elphaba sat in the cheap rented room, pondering her next move. She would never be able to go home now...Not after what she had said to her father. She thought about going back and telling him that she was sorry, and beg his forgiveness, even if that meant she would have to give up Fiyero. A snort of irony escaped her, breaking the silence. Fiyero had probably already gone back home and forgotten about her, she reasoned, or was at least staying the rest of the holiday with Galinda at Boq's house.

The green girl remembered why she had spent most of her childhood alone. No-one had ever gotten close to her, too afraid of her strange pigmentation, and that had turned her into the prickly, reclusive young woman she now was. Boq had been the first person to challenge the stereotype, closely followed by Galinda, and then Fiyero. A bitter smile crossed Elphaba's thin lips. Why would her father accept him? He had no reason to want his eldest daughter to be happy. And Fiyero was the first person to make her feel, properly_ feel_, and probably would be the only one who ever would.

Of course her father and sister loved her, but they had never been overly caring, keeping her close enough inside the family unit to be included, but always far enough away to feel that she didn't belong.

Elphaba blinked her large eyes and flexed her gloved fingers, taking in the familiar landscape. The rolling hills of the Rush Margins faded in the distance, concealing her home somewhere in their midst. The little tavern in which she was now lodging was in the hamlet of Three Dead Trees, and she considered running away to the Emerald City. At least there she would blend in. With a small smile, she draped her cloak back around her thin body. She understood the need for anonimity, or else someone would force her to go home. And that was _not _something she wanted.

Her stomach growled, and Elphaba took the hint. She paused before opening the heavy Quoxwood door, then took a step outside into the passageway. Before she knew what was happening, she was lying winded on the filthy floor, the hood of her cloak down, leaving her emerald face bare for anyone to recognise. Above her, a splendidly familiar face gazed down at her in confusion.

"Fae?" Fiyero queried, as though he had bumped into at least a thousand girls with a complexion greener than grass. As though in reply, Elphaba's face broke into a broad grin.

"Yero! What are you doing here?" she squealed, forgetting her troubles in her happiness at seeing him. He helped her to her feet and dusted her off, resting both of his hands on the small of her back.

"_I, _Miss Thropp, was staying here and trying to figure out a way to rescue you," the boy smiled smugly.

"Really, Fiyero, _rescue _me?" the girl laughed, pulling her inside her still open door so they could converse in private. The tall boy looked crestfallen.

"I thought it was a good idea!"

"It was a good idea, dearest. It would seem that I rescued myself, though." she chuckled, smoothing her hands down his shirt, as though making sure he was really there.

He took her hands and laughed, "It seems I underestimated you, Elphaba...So what happened?"

* * *

"He _hit _you?" Fiyero bellowed, springing to his feet in anger. His hands immediately balled into fists, and he looked ready to kill. Elphaba encircled his wrists with her long fingers and caressed soothing circles with her thumbs.

"I deserved it, my sweet. I said some horrible things," she admitted, lowering him back to her eye level on the little settee.

"You don't deserve to be slapped by your own father for defending me!" he cried, an earnest, pained look in his eyes. It was cruel, thinking that pain had been inflicted on her because of him.

"I only did it because I love you." Elphaba replied sincerely, and a shy smile spready across her face. Fiyero felt a thrill of excitement at hearing her say those words, and his stomach squirmed pleasantly. The green girl looked at him expectantly.

"I love you too, my Fae," he murmured, sliding his hands to the back of her neck and placing a gentle, intimate kiss on her still smiling lips.

To her, it no longer mattered what her father thought. As far as she was concerned, he could hang for all of his racist ideas. All that mattered was that this divine creature, this example of creation at it's best, loved her, skin and all. And so she kissed him with an intensity neither of them knew was possible. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

Perhaps it did. Neither of them cared. As long as they were together, neither Fiyero nor Elphaba cared what happened. All they cared about was being together, and to hell with the consequences. She let down her barriers and lost all resistance, and he knew that there was no turning back now. They loved each other beyond words, and they knew the only way to show it did not involve much speaking.

* * *

Later, they were discussing what 'they' would do next - Fiyero was adamant that Elphaba was not going anywhere without him. "Elphaba, my parents won't worry. I survived a month on my own in the Vinkus...They know I can take care of myself," he had assured her when she asked how his parents would feel when he disappeared. After a while it was decided that they would travel to the Emerald City, to try and make a life together.

So, after food and the desicions that had to be made, they fell to talking.

"I had a dream that we went to the Great Gillikin Forest," Fiyero mused, examining a blackberry that he had pulled randomly from the basket of summer fruits he had chosen for dessert. Elphaba raised an eyebrow, which was fast becoming her trademark geture.

"The Great Gillikin Forest? What purpose would that serve?" she laughed. Her lover shrugged.

"I don't know...It was just this crazy dream, okay?" he pouted. She could tell that he was offended.

"Tell me about it, my love?" Elphaba asked, reclining on the bed. His enthusiasm returned.

"Well, we were running from something. It was terrifying, and it was night time. And you were dressed really like you are...well, _were_, only you had a broom and a tall hat," here Fiyero paused for breath, and Elphaba managed to interject a snort of amusement before he continued. "And I was wearing a Gale Force uniform...It was green, quite suited me, if I'm being honest." he grinned smugly.

"That was your dream?"

"No, no, there's more!"

"Then **tell me**!"

"Oh, right...And then we, _you know_," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "in the middle of the forest, and then I told you that you were beautiful, and then you had this vision or something, and said you had to go to Nessa. And then you kissed me and flew away on the broom, and I woke up." the young man finished, nuzzling his face into her hair. Her woody scent made him dizzy, and he loved it. It was like the smell of a forest on a damp day; natural and earthy, combined with wildflowers. He grinned when he picked up the other smell in her hair; pure carnal passion.

"So basically you had a dream about us having sex in the middle of the Great Gillikin Forest? And why, might I ask, did I appear to be the latest incarnation of a Kumbric Witch while the whole thing was going on? Honestly, Yero, a tall hat and a broom? You have some _sick_ fantasies, my boy." she sniggered, already remembering the black hat that Galinda had given her as a joke. She couldn't help but wonder if it would have it's uses, now that she was 'on the run'.

"You weren't _wearing _the tall hat, silly." he muttered, his lips ending up just below her ear.

Fiyero kissed her neck and Elphaba groaned. From then on, she ceased to think.

* * *

Frex knew that his daughter would stop at the inn at Three Dead Trees. He swept into the bar, and immediately the whole place fell silent. Their shock and fear was tangible in the air; he had always been feared, though not through any of his own actions. Elphaba's green skin had had a strange effect, and he was almost glad they feared him. This would make things one heck of a lot easier.

"I am Frexpar Thropp, Governer of our fine country. I believe my daughter Elphaba is staying here?" he said, his voice filling the dingy little room easily. The barmaid, Eissa, looked confused.

"We've only one girl stayin' here, and I don't know if it be your daughter, your Eminence," she said throatily. If the girl was in trouble, she ought to tell the man. No matter how the tall girl [Elphaba was only tall to Eissa, who was a farm munchkin. Elphaba was of good stock, but still relitively small] had tried to hide it, Eissa had spied a flash of green skin as she showed the girl to her room. She could be no other.

"Take me to her." Frex demanded, and the poor woman had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Elphaba, being too bony to _curl_, as such, had jack-knifed herself as close to Fiyero as she could get, and he had his long arms wrapped around her thin frame. They had fallen asleep underneath the covers, her face buried in his tattooed chest, while his cheek rested gently on the top of her head.

When Frex saw this scene, he felt his stomach heave. He knew it was horrible to think it, but how _could _the boy bear to see her? He loved his daughter, but the way her unsightly green skin practically glowed in the moonlight made him shudder. He almost felt ashamed, entering a scene he had no part in. But he knew he had to take her home, to make her _see sense._ As though sensing his thoughts, Fiyero's azure eyes fluttered open and his arms tightened around Elphaba.

He froze, taking in Frex's rigid figure in the doorway.

"Fae..." Fiyero murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. Elphaba started awake, and missed the look of horror on his face.

"Again, Yero? If you insist..." she laughed seductively, and brought his face down for a kiss. Fiyero gently prised her away, and he saw Frex's hands twitch against his robes. He looked as though he would dearly love to strangle the boy.

"Fae...Your father..." Fiyero said, motioning with one large hand towards the door. Elphaba's eyes shot fully open, and her jaw dropped in horror.

"You are a wicked, wicked girl, Elphaba." Frex spat, thrusting Elphaba's black dress at her. "Be ready in ten minutes. I'm taking you home."

Fiyero and Elphaba shared an excruciated glance, and the Governer strode from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Lianne for what happens at the end of this chapter...She's one of my best friends, and my Galinda is basically based on her. And our conversations from the ages of 13-15. Thank Oz those times are over! R&R!**

* * *

Fiyero cupped Elphaba's cheek and kissed her, his need evident in the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks. Her eyes remained dry, but it was clear in the way her hands desperately gripped at his shirt that she didn't want to leave. Frex watched the display curiously. He almost smiled, realising their obvious love for each other reminded him of himself and Elphaba's mother, Melena, when they were young. The memory of Melena was painful, and Frex hated to be reminded of her; he had never really gotten over her death.

"Don't cry, Yero, my hero," Elphaba soothed, brushing away Fiyero's tears with her thumb. He was ashamed of himself, and it was plain from the look on Frex's face that he thought such a display was ridiculous. With a manly sniff, Fiyero pulled himself up and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart," he murmured, squeezing her hand as she turned towards her father. She gave him a reluctant smile and then followed her father out of the door. Fiyero stood in the middle of the bar, feeling like his entire life had just left him.

He felt lost.

* * *

Elphaba didn't answer any of her father's questions on the carriage ride home. She ignored his constant interrogation, growing more and more amused the more angry he got.

"You are a _wicked _girl!" he told her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, father, you said," she spat, unable to keep her cool. Frex didn't looked shocked, but sullen. Almost, Elphaba mused, like a child who couldn't keep up his argument and decided to sulk instead.

* * *

When the carriage rolled into Colwen Grounds, Nessarose could be seen peeping through the living room curtains. She rolled to Elphaba with a reckless abandon and gathered her into her arms, thanking the Unnamed God that her sister had been returned safely to her. Elphaba hugged her back knowing Frex would pause to let the sister's reunite.

"Go to bed, Nessarose." he snapped after a moment. To Elphaba's surprise, her younger sister drew herself up in her chair and stared defiantly at the man.

"No, father. I'm almost sixteen, and I think it's about time I got to know what's going on in this family."

"Nessa!" Elphaba gasped with a smile. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had inherited her mother's fighting spirit. Frex, however, nodded. "You're quite right. You should know." he agreed. He stepped into the living room and Elphaba felt fear rise in her heart. This was _not _going to be pretty.

* * *

"What if you end up pregnant with his child, Elphaba? I will _not _have such shame brought upon our good name!" Frex snapped as soon as the door was closed, keeping everyone but the family out of the conversation. Nessa's cheeks immediately flushed, and she almost wished she hadn't been included in this discussion. Elphaba noticed her sister's red face, and couldn't suppress a smirk. _'If I'm going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly!' _she reasoned to herself, and decided to be an annoying as possible.

"Well I've certainly had plenty of opportunity in the last twelve hours. I mean we must have done it at least four times, and-"

"Do not joke about this!"

"I'm not! We decided where we would go in the morning, and then we spent the rest of the night having sex! Sweet Lurline, was it good-"

"You disgust me, you little slut! You do realise that you can never marry now, don't you? You can never-"

"I'll marry Yero; that's all I want." Elphaba screamed, dropping her act and standing up. Her face was sincere, and she grasped Frex's sleeve pleadingly. Nessa gazed at her desperate sister and shocked father. Secretly, she resolved that she would _never _let a man affect her in such a way. Frex stared down at the emerald girl, and couldn't help but soften. She was still his little Fabala, and she always would be. The father in him was yelling about her happiness, and how that was the only thing that really mattered. The other, political side of him was trying to reason out what such a marriage would do to his position as Governor, and the racist part was simply screaming abuse about the Winkie Prince. He silence the latter two, and a smile struggled to his lips.

"If this is what you want, my girl," he whispered. Elphaba's eyes widened, and she hugged her father. Nessarose, though slightly confused at the sudden turn of events, wiped a tender little tear from her eye.

* * *

Fiyero crept around the imposing white house, reading to spring Elphaba from her prison. He sniggered. Trust him to be over dramatic. With his hunter training, he was probably the best one to rescue the girl, as he could move soundlessly and leave no trace of his presence. It was, of course, just his bad luck that the cook decided to leave the kitchen door open for the dogs to come and go as they pleased. The Prince peered over and grinned when he saw the open door, taking a chance and sprinting towards it with unrivalled agility.

He took one step inside the door, and was immediately driven straight back out again by a huge black figure. His head connected painfully with the concrete slabs of the kitchen yard, and that last thing he was aware of was some _horrible _breath, drool on his face and a square of light from the kitchen. He felt something hot and wet trickle down the side of his head onto the cold ground

Then darkness.

* * *

**Whoops. I shouldn't leave him to run around like that. Never ends well. **

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have finally done it! I'm going to end this soon...Thank you for all the reviews! Whoever reviews this horrible little chapter will get a huggle from their favourite character. Whoever that happens to be. :) **

* * *

Elphaba started awake, her eyes adjusting to the harsh sunlight filtering through the infirmary window. Across the room, the King and Queen of the Vinkus were curled up together on the little settee, lines of worry imprinted on their faces. She let a smile cross her face as the Queen nuzzled closer to her husband, their love evident even in sleep.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she passed a weary emerald hand over her face. On the bed in front of her, Fiyero was swaddled up to his neck in the stiff white coverlet, a crepe bandage wound around his head. She picked up his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, holding it to her face and allowing a few tears to fall.

* * *

Almost a week had passed, and still the boy hadn't woken from his coma. It was Elphaba who had found him, when she had snuck down to the kitchen garden for some fresh air and a squeal of happiness. Instead, she had let out a shrill scream and chased away the drooling dog who was sprawled on Fiyero's chest. It was one of the guard dogs, and it had obviously done it's job when it saw the young man trying to enter the kitchen. Elphaba had shrieked and cursed at the poor animal, putting the fear of God into it. She wasn't sorry. For all she loved animals, seeing the man she loved unconscious and bleeding from the head was enough to send her reeling.

Frex blamed himself. If it hadn't been for his foolish intolerance, the poor boy need never have tried to play the hero. However, he had faith in the Unnamed God, and knew that Fiyero would be spared. That knowledge didn't make his strong, stoic daughter's tears any easier to deal with.

* * *

Another night came, and Elphaba felt like the darkness would suffocate her. Fiyero was still unresponsive; his eyelids didn't even flicker when she touched him, fingers didn't twitch when she held his hand.

A groan of exasperation exploded from her lips, and she crawled onto the bed beside him. "Wake up, my sweet!" she whispered, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, burrowing into his side. She fell asleep with a silent tear still sliding down her cheek.

Galinda watched from the doorway. The sight was heartbreaking.

* * *

"Oz, Yero, if you don't wake up soon, I'm going to shake you so hard your brain'll rattle in your head!" Elphaba said hotly, throwing Fiyero's hand away from her. She had tried everything in the week and a half he had been in the infirmary. She had tried to charm him out.

His parents had tried to talk to him.

Galinda had tried to be so enthusiastic he would have no choice _but _to wake up and talk to her.

Boq to teased him mercilessly.

Frex berated and soothed him by turns.

None of which had worked. So, Elphaba had one final resort; threatening him.

"I don't think grievous bodily harm is going to do any good, Elphie," Galinda whispered, squeezing her friend's shoulders. The blonde perched on the end of Fiyero's bed and stared intently at his face, narrowing her pretty eyes in concentration.

"Glinny...What are you doing?" Elphaba queried, absent mindedly sliding her hand into Fiyero's once again.

"Trying to magic him awake!" the girl muttered, her lips pursing comically. The green girl snorted. "Elphie! You're breaking my consternation!"

"Concentration?"

"Whatever. You're breaking it."

"Galinda, this isn't going to work. I've already tried-"

"I know, I know, you're the magicified one, but there's nothing wrong with someone new trying to-"

"It's a trauma induced coma, Glinny, magic is not going to wake him up! For all I know, he will _never _wake up!" Elphaba spat, the hated tears rising once again to her eyes.

"**Elphaba! **He's waking up!" Galinda shrieked, pointing one ragged fingernail [in her worry, she had resorted to biting off the slick polish] at Fiyero's face. He was indeed stirring slightly, his eyes gently fluttering open.

"Oh Oz! He's waking up! Nurse! Your Majesties! Father! Nessa! Boq! Yero's waking up! He's finally waking up! Can you belie-" she cried, only to be cut short.

"Fae..." he murmured, his eyes unable to stay open for long. _Oz, did his head hurt!_

"Yes, my sweet?" came the breathless answer, her heart hammering a joyful march in her chest. The rest of his visitors crowded around the bed, along with the Maunt nurse who was tending him. They waited eagerly for his next words.

"Can you..._please..._keep it down?" Fiyero groaned, wriggling uncomfortably out of the cocoon of covers. The King and Queen breathed a sigh of relief, tiny smiling stealing across their faces. Everyone else, however, laughed unashamedly. Elphaba smiled and buried her face into his chest, happy to keep quiet for once. His hand snaked it's way up and stroked her hair softly, his breath evening out as he fell into a light, natural sleep.

Boq and Galinda couldn't contain their glee, and decided to do a jig of happiness in the little corridor right outside the door, making some of the passing Maunts smile in appreciation.

Sister Nurse, who had been tending Fiyero, unwound his bandage and inspected his wound. She smiled lightly and said,

"Well, my dears, we seem to be out of the woods now. I think his Highness is going to be just fine."

* * *

** I think we'll have one more chapter then finish...Yes? :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally. Guh. I get the feeling a lot of people will hate it! **

* * *

"Fiyero, my dear, his Eminence has requested that you marry his daughter! Apparently he found you in some sort of..._compromising _situation together, and feels that marriage would be the best course of action." Queen Neena informed the boy as he lay in his infirmary bed. His head wound had healed, and it was decided that he was to be allowed home the next day. Frex had seen fit to take Elphaba home; mainly to allow her to clean up and have a proper sleep for the first time in almost a fortnight. King Tush stood by his wife, quiet and composed.

"He fears that Miss Elphaba may have become pregnant, and you and I both know that an illegitimate child would not prove good publicity for either the Thropps nor us." Neena added sternly. Only her haphazard boy could get himself into trouble such as this, and she wasn't surprised. To her utter shock, a content grin spread across his face.

"Of course I'll marry her, mother!" he cried, willing to be ready for the ceremony right that minute.

Tush stepped in. "Are you sure this is what you want, my son? It's not just another one of your...whims, is it?"

"Are you certain you didn't just want the..._novelty? _She's exotic, and pretty, and...I mean, my dear, she's as green as sin!" Neena added. She secretly liked the girl, and found her skin fascinating. However, she was afraid that this was what had attracted her philandering son to the poor girl in the first place.

"Father, Mother, I love her, uncategorically, unquestioningly and unequivocally...I love her blindly, and I think her colouring is beautiful. Elphaba _changed _me, and I love her for it. Truly, I do, and nothing would make me happier than to marry her." Fiyero declared passionately, grinning like a fool.

His parents gaped.

* * *

"Elphie! You're getting married! That' so exciting!" Galinda shrieked, whirling towards the bemused green girl and enveloping her in a huge hug, smothering her in the mass of pink frills on her dress. Fiyero stood gingerly in the background, biting his lip like a little boy getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Over the pale shoulder, Elphaba shot him a look that blatantly said _'You told her?'. _He shrugged and grinned. The pained look on her face was priceless.

"It would seem that I am, Glinny!" Elphaba cried as enthusiastically as possible, gently pushing the bouncing blonde away.

"Ohhh! I always _knew _you and Fiyero were soulmates! I _have _to plan the wedding!"

"What?" Fiyero and Elphaba gasped in unison, visions of pink ruffles and copious flowers springing into their minds.

"Don't worry, it'll be tasteful. Nessa will help me, and she'll help me pick out things that you'll like." Galinda replied, sensing their apprehension and tactfully reigning in her energy for once.

"That'll be nice, Linny." her green friend smiled softly, squeezing her small hand gratefully in her own. Fiyero opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by the blonde tornado dancing gaily towards him and hugging him hard.

"You can go to Lake Chorge on your honeymoon! Can you imagine, it would be so romantic. Caprice-in-the-Pines is just _perfect _for a young couple, and the view is beautiful, and you would have no-one to disturb you..." she prattled on, and her friends shared a despairing glance.

* * *

The young husband and wife reclined on the porch in front of the large white villa, the evening sun casting a pretty orange glow over the lake below. He twirled a strand of her raven black hair around one finger, allowing himself a low groan as she kissed his elegant jaw.

"I'm glad your Father made me marry you..." Fiyero laughed breathlessly as Elphaba pressed a teasing kiss to his throat. She chuckled and gently nipped his tanned skin with her perfect teeth, grinning as he hissed quietly in both pleasure and pain.

"You're saying you wouldn't have married me anyway?" she asked, letting her lips dance along his collarbone. He conceded gladly, feeling his breath catch and his pulse quicken. _'Lurline above, I love this woman,' _he thought, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in complete trust, love and submission. This was a life he could get used to.

* * *

**I'm getting the feeling that the ending was too abrupt...But I started to really dislike this fic towards the end. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**I'm very grateful to you all! :D **


End file.
